In the past it has been suggested that particles, such as blood cells, may be detected and separated using a device known as a flow cytometer. The fluorescent dye treated cells are injected into a narrow jet stream surrounded by an electrically conductive sheath of fluid. Light, such as from a laser beam, is directed at the passing particles and various parameters, such as front and side light scatter and various fluorescent wavelengths of light may be detected to identify the cell. As the jet stream of fluid containing the cells exits the flow chamber, a mechanism, such as an ultrasonic or acoustic wave generator, cause the stream to be broken into a series of individual droplets. The detected cells will then be entrapped within one droplet and the individual droplets may be sorted into different containers to obtain a sample of desired cells.